Instituto de guerra: R-evolve
by Royka-Shiku
Summary: Conoces lo que la revolución tecnológica puede hacer, sus padres se equivocaron y ellos quieren remediarlo, claro que no todos son hijos legítimos. Esta historia transcurre al mismo tiempo que el original "Insituto de Guerra" solo que esta vez conocerán a los descendientes de Zaun, porque como dijo uno de sus héroes "el progreso no debe pertenecer a una sola ciudad"
1. Chapter 1

**Se los prometió Royka y aquí la pequeña hermana viene con la misma historia pero con otros hijos de campeones como protagonistas.**

 **Soy semi-nueva e.e en escribir y sé que podre tener mucho errores ortográficos al igual que en la narración, así que como Buenos y lindos fans que yo sé que son, ayúdenme a mejorar la historia si es que encuentran un fallo en algunas partes**

 **Así que sin nada más que decir, disfruten de la historia contada desde otro ángulo :3**

En la ciudad más peligrosa de Runaterra, Denisse la menos indicada se encontraba en la peor de las situaciones, es fuerte pero el miedo gana siempre

-¿Estas perdida niña?- decía un hombre de edad entre los 25 y 30, trataba de acorralarla entre una pared y lo peor era que su aliento olía a puro alcohol

-N-No... -Denisse no sabía cómo salir de este problema, gritar no era una opción ¿Quién la ayudaría en una ciudad llena de asesinos, ladrones?

-¡Lárgate de aquí maldito pervertido!- se escuchó un grito desde lo más lejos

Gwen venia corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, dio una gran patada en el estómago del hombre haciendo que cayera a unos 3 metros de ellas, Denisse tenía los ojos llorosos, tuvo mucho miedo de que algo malo le pasara. El hombre se levantó con mucho trabajo, enojado por lo que acababa de hacer una simple niña, preparo su brazo para darle un puñetazo en su cara, pero fue detenido por una simple mano de Gwen

-¿Q-Quien eres?- hablo asustado el hombre

Gwen solo se acercó hacia su oído lentamente, haciendo que el hombre temblara-La próxima vez que te vea acercarte a ella... Para ti ya no habrá una próxima vez- dicho esto el hombre salió corriendo dando pequeños tropezones

-¡Gwen!-decía entre lágrimas -G-Gracias...de nuevo- esto último lo dijo triste

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, yo siempre te cuidare no importa en donde o por qué- abrazo a su amiga consolándola un poco

-No, no es eso, pero no importa-

Las dos se fueron caminando hacia el pequeño laboratorio que su padre de Denisse le había ayudado a poner, donde se sentía libre de hace lo que sea al igual que cuando estaba con su mejor amiga Gwen.

-¿Y ahora que experimento loco intentas hacer Denisse?-pregunto curiosa mientas jugaba con los vasos de precipitado, como ella le llamaba lleno de cosas no aptas para beber

-No toques nada Gwen- mientras veía por uno de sus vasos el reflejo de su amiga tomando uno, aunque solo su efecto era sentir un sueño muy pesado, quería jugarle una broma a su amiga –En especial los de líquido trasparente, puede causar que sientas el cuerpo muy pesado y después….dormir por siempre- dicho esto Gwen se asustó tanto que no dudo ni dos veces al lanzarse con su amiga

-¡Denisse tienes que hacer algo, me tome solo un poquito, no quiero dormir para siempre!-

-Tranquila Gwen, solo tienes que dar 10 saltos- lo cual hizo la instante

-Ya está-

-Ahora da 5 vueltas a esa mesa- pudo dar bien las 3 primeras, pero tanta era su desesperación que lanzo a volar la mesa contra la pared, haciendo que se rompieran una pequeña parte de las dos, en cambio Denisse trataba de solo reír por dentro pero le era imposible

-Por ultimo di, volví a caer en una de las bromas malas de Denisse y le tendré que ayudar en sus experimentos raros-

-Volví a caer en las bromas malas de Denisse y…. ¡Oye!-

-Fue tu culpa por agarrar sin preguntar-

-Si lo que sea ahora ¿me puedes responder a la pregunta que te hice? -

-Realmente sigo haciendo lo mismo, crear un elixir d-

-¿Por qué tanto ruido?- había llegado un hombre demasiado delgado, tanto que algunos de sus huesos se podían notar, una estatura alta y calvo, aunque a simple vista se notaba su apariencia de aquel hombre sanguinario del antiguo Zaun, ahora era todo lo contario más por la razón de tener una hija que cuidar

-Oh no, ya se despertó el viejo-

-¿A quién le dices viejo niña?- dijo Singed empezando su "pelea rutinaria" con Gwen

-Por favor no peleen cuando estoy trabajando, para eso está el patio-

-No peleare con esta niña— Singed cambio el tono de voz a uno más serio— ¿Dónde está tu padre? Tengo que hablar con el—

-Ah….no lo sé, no me acuerdo donde me dijo que iría, pero al menos que no se iba a tardar ¿De que hablaran?-

-Bueno como saben él y yo estuvimos hace ya varios años en la Liga de Leyendas-

-Eso ya lo sé padre, me encantaba escuchar las historias que me contabas- decía Denisse con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno….pues ahora se trata de ustedes-

-¿Nosotros?- pregunto Denisse confundida

-Quieren que acudan a una escuela para cuando se gradúen lleguen a ser como Warwick y yo, campeones-

Las dos niñas al escuchar tal noticia se alegraron mucho, mientras Singed se alegraba el saber que seguiría sus pasos como alquimista pero cuando él decía que algo pasaría, nunca se equivocaba

-Más te vale ser igual de fuerte que tu padre-

-O más testarudo que él- bromeo Gwen

-¡Estúpida niña!- Dijo Singed mientras empezaba su verdadera pelea con ella

 **Es corta si lo sé, obviamente los capítulos no serán así de cortos pero es para desearles un Feliz año Nuevo (atrasado :v ) y para que puedan ayudarme a mejorarla y también para que sepan que ya pronto llegaran nuevos capítulos de esta pequeña idea de Royka en donde yo lo ayudare**

 **Gracias por leer y sean felices :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: El universo de League of legends es propiedad de Riot Games y yo lo uso sin fines de lucro.**

Una risa maquiavélica se oía a la distancia, su visión sólo la conduce por varios callejones grises y oscuros de las calles de sub-Zaun, muchos de ellos se repetían como un laberinto y al mismo tiempo un miasma conocido como "Zaun gris" invadía el terreno. La joven trataba de escapar al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba a la risa. Cuando al fin logró salir del laberinto notó una silueta familiar sobre un edificio, esta era la responsable de la intoxicación de la ciudad y también era alguien cercano a la joven Denise Mist.

Despertó sudando, lo que había visto solo era un sueño o una pesadilla, cuando se levantó notó su habitación un tanto diferente pero recordó que ya no se encontraba en sub-Zaun si no en el Instituto de Guerra.  
– ¿Deni estas bien?– su puerta se abrió repentinamente y de ella entró Gweb, su amiga licántropos parecía algo alterada.  
– Si ¿Porque lo dices?– dijo ella confundida.  
– Es que escuché que gritaban y pensé lo peor–  
–¿De nuevo espiando con tus "sentidos aumentados "?– respondió Denisse levantándose de la cama y con la ceja levantada en forma de reprimenda.  
– Q-que, no...bueno ...sí– respondió Gen agachando su cabeza avergonzada.  
Denisse se acercó y le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza – perro malo – dijo en forma de chiste.  
–¡Oye!–contestó su amiga sobando el golpe y con " lágrimas" de tristeza.  
Su amiga se rió y luego ella se le unió.  
Limpiándose las gotas de los ojos Gwen hablo– bueno, de todas formas ¿estas bien?–.  
– Si, solo una pesadilla, no te preocupes demasiado amiga– respondió.  
– De acuerdo, bueno viste algo más apropiado que los demás ya están desayunando –  
– De acuerdo– dando media vuelta y quitándose la camisa busco en su maleta algo de ropa, Gwen salio de ahi mas rapido de lo normal.

Saliendo del pasillo de habitaciones y dirigiéndose al comedor la actitud de Denisse cambió pues ahora se colocó detrás de Denisse cuando el chico moreno Abraham las saludo.  
Quien imaginaria como terminaron todos los Zaunitas en un mismo equipo.

Ayer...  
Luego de la noticia tanto Denisse como Gwen empacaron lo indispensable, por un lado unas maletas con varios cambios de ropa y por otro una caja metálica (Denisse) con varias herramientas químicas como vasos de precipitado, tubos de muestras, mecheros, etc.; y un costal (Gwen) con cepillos, juguetes para mordisquear y un peluche de gato, esté envuelto en una bolsa negra con un letrero en salsa de tomate: Alejate o el siguiente aviso será con tu sangre.  
Ambas se despidieron de sus respectivos padres y salieron en dirección al teleporter en el centro de la ciudad.  
A diferencia de otras ciudades-estado que usaban esta tecnología como medio de transporte, sub-Zaun ahora dependía de él para poder salir de la ciudad, la razón es que su antigua yace inhabitable sobre ellos.  
Durante las guerras contra el vacío ocurrió una catástrofe, el Zaun gris comenzó a expandirse por toda la ciudad, el gas venenoso se llevó a muchos aquel día y los que sobrevivieron se refugiaron en el laberinto subterráneo de la ciudad, luego de la guerra los Zaunitas comenzaron a modificar el subsuelo y así construir una urbe subterránea solo que esta vez ya no se mantenían aislados de Valoran.

Gwen y Denisse caminaban con sus cosas entre el tumulto de gente, la mayoría eran mercaderes para abastecer la ciudad, Demacianos, Freljornianos de ambas regiones, pescadores de Puerto Estancado, Shurimanos, incluso algunos devotos de la orden de Bardo. El destino de las chicas era un teleporter al final de las instalaciones, este se encontraba vacío pues su destino único era el Instituto de guerra.  
– ¿Gwen?– la joven alquimista se distrajo por un momento y ahora se encontraba sola, mirando hacía todos lados tratando de buscar a su amiga, la ansiedad comenzó a inundar al ver demasiada gente y sin la compañía de la semi-loba. Comenzaba a hiperventilar y quedaba mucho para que entrara en otra de sus crisis, fue entonces que sintió alguien que la alaba desde la muñeca, abriéndose paso entre la gente rápidamente y llegando a unos metros del teleporter donde había menos gente.  
– Gwen te perdi por..– Denisse se calmó un poco y quiso agradecer a su amiga, pero frente a ella se encontraba un chico de pelo rosa, dos cinturones cruzaban su pecho y traía consigo una bolsa de viaje.  
– ¿Te encuentras bien?– preguntó ante el espasmo de la chica.  
Sin poder articular una palabra Deniesse se quedó quieta hasta que escuchó su voz favorita.

–¿¡Denisse?!– la joven licántropa de orejas rojas se abrió camino entre la gente y divisando a su amigo se acercó "ayudarla"– te encuentras bien– luego noto al chico frente a ella –acaso te hizo algo malo– respondió dedicándole una mirada de ira con sus ojos pardos.  
El chico confundido levantó las manos y trató de explicarse.  
– El me ayudo es todo– dijo en voz baja la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba su camisa gris y descubre un ojo de aquel largo cabello.  
–¿De verdad?, entonces disculpa mi agresividad –  
–No hay problema, a todo esto ¿ustedes irán al instituto?– preguntó recuperando la compostura.  
– ¿Cómo lo supiste?– pregunto Gwen.  
– No es común ver jóvenes por el teleporter a estas horas de la mañana– las miró a ambas con detenimiento, haciendo que Denisse se apenó colocándose detrás de una irritada Gwen. –Supongo que son las hijas de los profesores Singed y Warwick– afirmó el chico.  
Ante el asombro de ambas Gwen habló –Muy bien estoes extraño, ¿acaso nos has espiado, pervertido?  
–Hey tranquila–dijo entre risas– sus rasgos fue lo que las delata – explicó el– tu tienes esas orejas rojas, un colmillo saliendo de forma natural y te puedo apostar a que debajo de tu atuendo tienes una cola–  
Gwen apenada se tapo su cola por instinto.  
– Y tú, puede que solo aparentas ser una chica timida debajo de todo es cabello, pero solo existe una persona que usa esa clase de maleta para sus herramientas químicas –  
Esta vez Denisse se sorprendió saliendo detrás de Gwen.  
– Por cierto me llamo Abraham, Abraham Hex un placer–  
–Supongo que eres el hijo de algun policia de la ciudad –  
Abraham rió –No qué va, eso ofendería a mi madre, aunque no tanto a mi "padre"– miró al techo al decir esto y cuando bajó la mirada noto algo peculiar.  
– Y parece que no somos los unicos de Zaun, ahi viene el aprendiz de Viktor y...¿Mundo?.  
Las dos chicas voltearon, de entre la multitud estaban destacando dos jóvenes, uno de ellos era alto, piel morena y cabello negro, lo que más predominaba en él era su musculatura pues parecía algo anormal para un chico de su edad. En cambio el joven a su lado apenas le llegaba a la parte baja del abdomen, tenía una gabardina azul, medio pantalón de mezclilla y un collar plateado que recorría su cuello, su segunda pierna era biónica por lo cual estaba expuesta, así como las palmas de sus manos eran del mismo tono gris metálico. Ambos estaban discutiendo, cuando llegaron al portal el más alto rió de forma estruendosa, se colocó en la plataforma y accionó la máquina, el joven cyborg molesto presiono un botón del collar, una máscara plateada con un visor rojo le ocultó el rostro antes de entrar al teleporter.  
–Bueno será mejor apurarnos no hay que llegar tarde– dijo Abraham caminando hacia la máquina con las chicas a sus espaldas.

Luego del viaje instantáneo los tres se encontraban dentro de lo que alguna vez funcionó como coliseo público, batallas políticas o campeonatos inter estados: El instituo de guerra, ahora remodelado a una institución de enseñanza.  
– Vaya, quien diría que papá venía aquí a luchar– dijo Gwen admirando la torre más alta de todas.  
–Pero antes se tenía acceso exclusivo, ahora cualquier peste puede entrar aquí – esta respuestas tosca venía de un joven vestido de forma elegante, un traje blanco, con la barbilla hacia arriba mirando de forma déspota a la licántropa, la alquimista y el chico de los cinturones.  
Antes de que Gwen respondiera (se abalanzaba contra el) otro chico habló.  
– No tienes dinero e ideas de tu padre para gastar en tu inútil apariencia – respondió una voz robótica, era el chico Cyborg, detrás de él se encontraba el joven musculoso cruzado de brazos, el tipo del traje no les agradaba en lo absoluto –  
– Oh miren si es la lata andante y su novio el cabeza de músculos– dijo irónicamente  
– ¿Qué haces aquí Daizer?– pregunto el chico musculoso.  
– Vine para revisar algunas cosas sobre el estudio en este lugar–  
– ¿Vas a estudiar en este lugar?– preguntó desconcertado el cyborg  
Daizer comenzó a reírse de una forma molesta para los cinco presentes. – En tus sueños Kleid, solo vine a rechazar formalmente la invitación, porque a diferencia de ustedes a mi me llego una invitación, ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dicho esto el joven Piltoviano se adentro al teleporter no sin antes cruzar miradas con Abraham. Kleid y Marcus se dieron media vuelta y siguieron su camino.

–¿ Y quien es ese?– preguntó Denise

– Daizer, el hijo adoptivo del jefe científico de Piltover–

– ¿De Jayce?, vaya no se parecen en nada, su padre es ególatra pero más amable, espero no volverlo a ver o no me contendre– dijo la licántropa cerrando su puño enfadada.

– Lo dudo, el sujeto es Zaunofobo, no se los volveremos a ver a menos que algo crítico ocurra – dijo Abraham en tono simple y comenzó a caminar al edificio principal–

Las chicas lo siguieron.

– ¿Lo conoces?–

–¿ A Daizer?, si ,es una larga historia estuve en la academia de Tecmaturgia de Piltover y digamos que no fui de su agrado–

Todos ya se encontraban reunidos dentro del auditorio, el mago arcano Ryze ahora subdirector de la institución comenzó a explicar las funciones del instituto, su evaluación y el como serían la nueva esperanza en caso de que los eventos de hace 15 y que él deseara no se repitieron, sucedan. Durante las presentaciones varios de los alumnos se robaron la atención de los chicos, Gwen tuvo cierto interés por Libra y Taller (hijos de Soraka y Varus), Marcus noto a la chica Iris como alguien con quien quería poner a prueba su fuerza, Denisse evito el contacto visual con el chico Invismal y la chica Viento cortante, Abraham estuvo buscando por la sala pero no encontró a esa persona y por último a Kleid le tornó una enorme curiosidad por el supuesto descendiente de Bardo.

Luego del incidente con este último y que la Directora tuvo que intervenir pasaron a la asignación de equipos.

– Era bastante lógico, no pondrian a un Zaunita con algún Joniano– dijo Kleid revisando el apartamento asignado a su equipo.

– Y decías que te librarás de mí– dijo burlón Marcus con su maleta a cuestas, Kleid solo bufo y se dirigió a elegir habitación primero, Marcus por su parte eligió la habitación conjunta.

– Supongo que ya hablaremos mañana– dijo Denisse algo desanimada.

– No parecen muy felices de que estemos en el mismo equipo– respondió Gwen molesta.

– Deberíamos acostumbrarnos, Kleid trabaja con Viktor a solas, mientras que Marcus hace sus "trabajos" solo– dijo Abraham con cierto disgusto

– ¿ A qué te refieres con "trabajo"?– preguntó Gwen

– Solo dire que la mayoría de sus cosas no se compraron con dinero justo–.

– Solo espero que eso no ocasione problemas – dijo Denisse preocupada.

Abraham caminó hacia el lado de las habitaciones de los chicos del lado derecho y las dos amigas escogieron una de las dos habitaciones del la sección femenina.

.

– Y qué tal el primer dia– dijo una voz robótica del otro lado del Holofono.

– Todo bien por ahora, tuve un encuentro desagradable con el "hijo de tu mejor amigo"– respondió Kleid al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a quitarse sus ropas.

– Supongo que saludo como siempre, el nepotismo en ese joven es increíble habiendo sido educado por Jayce– respondió de nuevo la voz.

– Es algo raro viniendo del señor "la evolución robótica lo es todo" – se burló Kleid después de retirarse sus ropas y quedar solo en boxers, la voz hizo caso omiso a la broma.

– ¿Como se encuentran tus manos y la pierna?– dijo la voz de forma seria

– el rendimiento sigue estable, perdí el control de la izquierda durante una exploración de curiosidad– dijo recordando al descendiente del celestial – pero todo en orden padre– respondió Kleid cada una de las tres partes robóticas en su cuerpo

– Y tu núcleo– respondió Viktor nuevamente.

De su maleta tomó un estuche negro, dentro de este se encontraba una tarjeta llave de color morado, paso la mismo frente a su pecho y una compuerta semi orgánica reveló una esfera que brillaba del mismo color que la llave.

– Sin cambios desde la última vez–

– Excelente, cualquier anomalía informa inmediatamente – dicho esto Viktor cortó la comunicación con su hijo/aprendiz

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los reviews los contesto via Facebook o si desean contactar conmigo directamente.**

 **Que tengan un excelente dia, que pasen una grandiosa tarde o que duerman bien de parte de Royka.**


End file.
